


Creature Codex

by Rosemae



Series: Nest Of Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemae/pseuds/Rosemae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paired with Nest Of Love, Introducing the Creature Codex, what you need to know about creatures of that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. INDEX

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other idea for humanoid creatures much like the ones that I have listed, then please comment with your idea- Please include some information Like: Abilities, Family orientation, breeding, physical appearance differences, affinities.
> 
> If you have any questions about any of the Creatures please feel free to respond to the chapter. I will answer as soon as I can. I forgot to add information sometimes, and if YOU have questions then that means OTHERS will to!!

INDEX!

  1. Kitsune
  2. Vampires
  3. Ware's
  4. Elementals
  5. Drakens
  6. Nymphs
  7. Tangu
  8. Elves / Drows
  9. Naga's
  10. Neko
  11. Incubus/Succubus
  12. Veela
  13. Fae
  14. Merpeople
  15. Dryaid
  16. Banshee
  17. Centaur
  18. Chimera
  19. Gnome
  20. Gorgon
  21. Siren
  22. Angelic
  23. Demon
  24. BugBear
  25. Tennin
  26. Jinn
  27. Gargoyle
  28. Cynocephaly
  29. Nephilim
  30. Arachne



If you have any questions about any of the Creatures please feel free to respond to the chapter. I will answer as soon as I can. I forgot to add information sometimes, and if YOU have questions then that means OTHERS will to!!

MORE TO COME!


	2. Kitsune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitsune Information

Kitsusne’s are pack creatures; they are very social, and very loving. They have an affinity for the earth and plants.

 **POWER LEVEL** \- Kitsune coloring varies depending on their power levels.

Black - This is the lowest color on the power level

Red – This is the 2nd color on the power level

Gold – This is the 3rd color for power level

Silver- this is the final color for power level.

As they gain in power their fur slowly shifts to the next color on the scale. Kitsune have different times in their lives when their power fluctuates. Their first flux is around their 14th birthday when they first come into their inheritance. The next flux happens between their 16th and 17th birthday, when they come in to their magic. Next Flux is at the age of 25. From their second century, and everyone one after, their power fluxes. a tail is gained for every century that marks their birth, this can only been seen in their fox form.

 

 **Abilities-** Kitsune’s have many abilities. They have enhanced senses, that improve greatly when the reach their inheritance. They are known to be very light on their feet. They are able to retract their nails, very good for clawing things up. They have sharper canines. Due to their affinity with the earth plants are very good at manipulating plants to their benefits. Kitsune’s can also shift into a fox. They also have an affinity for illusion magic and glamour’s.

 

 **Inheritance-** At the age of 14 a Kitsune will come into their creature inheritance. Their magic will unlock their abilities. The freed magic will adjust their body Physique. They will receive their fox ears and tail during this period as well. The kitsune eye and ears take longer to chance and adjust their hearing so they lose these senses for about a week or two.

 

**Dominates vs. Submissive’s**

Dominate Kitsune are normally very tall, between 6-7 feet tall. This is the stunning difference between Doms and Subs. Doms can be both male or female, however female dom are very rare, and normally end up mated to another doms only.

Mates- Because they are pack creatures, doms prefer to mate with subs that have packs or clans.

 

Submissive physique is smaller and petite. Their normal height is between 5-6 feet tall; with 6 feet being abnormally large for a sub. Subs are more social than doms, they like to be around a lot of people. Subs can be either male or female. Males are less common than females.

Mates- Subs being pack creatures need multiple mates to stabilize their power levels. Their number of needed mates changes with their coloring.

Black – 2-4 mates need

Red – 3-9 mates needed

Gold – 8-16 mates needed

Silver – 14 -21 mates needed.

**Note – these numbers represents documented mating, and their smallest know number in a mating, and the largest known number in a mating.

 

Reproduction in subs- Subs go into heats which last between 4-5 days. About two weeks before their heats subs start producing pheromones. They will start craving raw meat, and be hungry constantly. Their scent changes and then they start producing lubrication to ease the way; this can happen 2-3 days before heat onset. Heat is seasonal for kitsune, and they go through it two times a year, once in the spring, the other in the fall. Heat itself is a frenzy, and the kitsune will want to mate nonstop during this time. Most end up passing out, and then upon wake are frenzied once more. During mating kitsune have a tendency to bite their mates do drink their blood for substance. It is during a heat that a kitsune is most fertile, however it is not 100% guarantee that they will successfully breed.

**Note, it is possible for subs to successfully breed outside of a heat. It is just less common for this to accrue.

Children - Kitsunes are know for carrying litters, they can have anywhere from 1-6 kits at a time. On average they have 2-4 per pregnancy.


	3. Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking more creature ideas :) hope you like the info. If you have any questions feel free to ask them and I will edit them. I am always up for questions and suggestions!

Vampires live in family groups know as covens. They only take one mate, and then they are mated to them for live. Normally Vampires find mates that are other vampires because of their life span being around 1000 years. They do age, very slowly, and die. Their body is colder than most other creatures, and they feed off of the magic in the blood of others/ or magical creatures. A cup or two every other day is necessary for them to sustain their magic levels. They can consume normal food as well.

 

**Abilities –** Vampires have speed and strength. They have the ability to see in the dark. Vampires are naturals in illusions magic, Legilimency, Occlumency, and have a natural allure. They have a heightened healing ability that is spread up by consuming extra blood when injured.

 

**Different breeds –**

Day Vamps: Day vamps are not affected by the sunlight UV rays, however in the sunlight their still have poor eye sight. Other than that they seem like normally people. 

Night Vamps: Night vamps cannot see in sunlight at all and it can be damaging to their eyes and leave them completely blind. Night vamps skin is also affected by UV rays; it leaves them with a bad burn. Even with the consumption of extra blood these types of burns take a while to heal.

**There are charms that Night Vamps can use to go out in the sun light. But it is draining on them, and they would need to consume extra blood to keep their magic levels up for it.**

 

**Mates -** Vamps take only one mate, they may live in a coven, however they stick to one mate. Now they can be in a coven were the sub has other mates, however a vampire will only mate with the sub. They will look to the subs other mates only as family members. Vampires are not normally broken in to a Dominate or submissive grouping. They see their mates as equals. However should they mate another creature, they respect their categorization for their mate.

 

**Reproduction –** Vampires are only born, they do not have a large reproduction rate. Vampires reproduce more often with other vampires, having in their life time between 5-10 children over their average 1000 year life span.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still taking more creature ideas :) hope you like the info. If you have any questions feel free to ask them and I will edit them. I am always up for questions and suggestions!


	4. Were Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were Creatures

Were Creatures – also known as Therianthropes. These are people with the ability to shift in to an animal. It is limited to one single animal. Were creatures are gifted with their abilities from birth, they cannot be contacted threw a scratch or a bite as some legends say. 

Abilities – Were creatures having the ability to shift into the animal from their lineage. Abilities differ from each different type of animal. Were creatures normally run warmer than other creatures. They have rapid healing capabilities.   
• Were with sea creatures lineages have the ability to breathe underwater.   
• Arial were creatures are able to call of wings from their creatures for flight.   
• Were Felines are known for the grace and reflexes.   
• Ect.

Weakness – Silver is an allergy to all werecreatures. Wounds from silver does not heal, and can be fatal. 

Mating – Depending on a Were’s animal, they could be a pack or clan were. Most weres who mate into another creature clan or pack have no issues with being active with other mated members. They are not singular, however they are very loyal to their families.

**Breeding – this is different for each were, it all depends on their animal. Were’s are all dom creatures, they fight to see who is more powerful. Standard breeding females carry, men impregnate females. Some were females go into heats or seasons, but that depends on their animals.** 

Off spring –

If they mate with another were of their same liniage, than a child with were abilities is almost guaranteed. 

If they mate with a were of a different animal liniage, than the child resulting will only take on one of their parents animals. The paternal line is normally more dominate than the maternal. A were child is almost guaranteed from this union.

If they mate with a non-were creature, than a resulting child has a fair chance of being were. This will depend on how dominate the other mate’s creature blood is. A were however is normally more dominate.

If they mate with someone of just magic blood, no creature blood, than there is a 50/50 chance of the were ability to pass on.

***Infectious Werewolves- Werewolves that contain the contagion are not true werewolves. They are in fact a unspeakable experiment turned wrong. A team of unspeakable were trying to make a potion to copy the were’s abilities. They mostly failed and created the infected werewolves, whom spread the infection around. The ministry has tried to hid their mistake threw the laws they have passed on the werewolves. The contagion causes them to half shift on the full moon, it’s more like a curse. ***


	5. Elemental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elemental Info

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about any of the Creatures please feel free to respond to the chapter. I will answer as soon as I can. I forgot to add information sometimes, and if YOU have questions then that means OTHERS will to!!

Elementals – 

Elementals have a strong affinity to the elements they are born to. There a 6 different types of elementals.

Types of Elemental-Earth, Water, Air, Fire, Light, Shadow.

Abilities- Elementals are born with a natural affinity to the element of their blood line. Their element they are able to manipulate at will because of their blood magic. When they come into their maturity they have to bind with mates of a similar affinity to help control the blood magic. This is the reason that Elementals tend to stick to other elementals.

• Earth – Compatible with: Dryads, Earth Nymphs, Earth Drakens, Fae, Elves. Ect.  
• Water- Compatible with: Water Numphs, Mer, Elves, Water Drakens.  
• Air- Compatible with: Air Drakens, Fae, Elves, Veela, Angelics, Jinn, Tengu  
• Fire - Compatible with: Gargoyles, Drakens, Nephilim  
• Light- Compatible with: Veela, Nephilim, Fae, Elves,   
• Shadow- Compatible with: Tengu, Demon, Gargoyles, Incubus/Succubus

Breeding – No male Subs, only females. Elementals don’t have heat periods or seasons, they are able to become pregnant at any time, so long as they have a lucky “Swimmer ~.- “ Their chances of getting pregnant are equal to that of any normal human female. The number of children also similar to human chances. However, who they are mated to might affect the chance of both getting pregnant or the number of children. Normal 9 month Pregnancy. 

Elementals have a middle dominate gene, the child born from an elemental has a 50% chance of being a elemental.


	6. Draken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draken info

Drakens –   
Drakens are pack creatures, they live in large family. 

Abilities- Drakens have the ability to shift into a half dragon state, and a full dragon state. They have affinity with different types of elemental magic’s (Air, Water, Fire, Earth, Light, and Shadow). They make good balancing mate for packs. Depending on their elemental magic’s, they have an ability to command one element. They also have immunity against their element, 

• Air Drakens can command the winds, and are some of the best flyers. Their speed is unmatchable.   
• Water Drakens are able to breath underwater, and command it. They also are able to spit Ice spears when in their half dragon, or full dragon forms.   
• Fire Drakens are fire Proof, and yes they can breathe it.  
• Earth Drakens are able to manipulate plants and earth. They are able to create Earth quakes.  
• Light Drakens have the ability to bed the light around them and appear invisible. They are also able to glow or summon light with their magic.  
• Shadow Drakens are able to strengthen the shadows around them; they are able to grow any shadow to block out light. They are able to see in the dark. 

Drakens also have super strength, improved senses, and some even have toxins in their claws. All Drakens have canines. They have the ability to use blood magic for healing by feeding it to another creature (They cannot drink their own). 

Weakness- Their opposite elements. Fire against Earth, Water against fire, Air against Fire, Light and Dark against each other.

Mating- Drakens are compatible with basically any creature with a similar affinity. They ARE pack creatures, and usually need 2-3 mates for a full back.

OFFSPRING - The Draken gene is not very dominate, only about 25% of offspring from a Draken are born with the gene. Draken children come into to their inheritance on their 16th birthday. Until this birthday it is not known if they will be a Draken or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about any of the Creatures please feel free to respond to the chapter. I will answer as soon as I can. I forgot to add information sometimes, and if YOU have questions then that means OTHERS will to!!


	7. Nymphs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nymphs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information about Nymphs

Nymph – Nymphs are all females, they have certain affinities with the element they are born into. 

Abilites:  
• Earth Nymph – Are able to communicate with plants and understand their feelings and needs. They have a green thumbs so to say, making them one hell of a gardener!  
• Water Nymph – Are able to manipulate the water around them. They can freeze it or boil it.   
• Air Nymph - Able to manipulate the air currents. They can fly to an extent, takes focus and skill.  
• Fire Nymph - Able to manipulate Fire.  
Weakness- Standard elemental weaknesses apply. Water Vs. Fire, Fire vs. Earth, ect.

Mating – Nymphs have a special ability of using their magic to create seeds of life. They can in plant this seed of lift into a carrier, anyone able to bare children, to help them have a child. They still require the seed to be “Fertilized”, but because of their magic they are able to guarantee a pregnancy. The Nymph is needed for the first 4 months of the pregnancy to sustain the seed of life, during this time they transfer their magic into the seed on a daily schedule. Then after the 4th month the seed is able to sustain itself by its other parents magic.

Offspring – 90% chance a Nymph’s seed produces a girl that’s a Nymph. It’s rare for a boy to be born from the Nymph’s seed of life. Males then take after one of their other parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions about any of my creatures please feel free to comment and ask. I will Reply!


	8. Tangu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tangu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info about Tangu

Tengu- Also knew as Crow demons. These creatures have the ability to summon black feathered crow like wings that they us for flying. When they unsummon the wings they fad into the Tengu’s skin and become tattoos. Tengu are born with their abilities and do no have an inheritance.

Abilities- Tengu has their wings, that they can summon at will. They also have improved sight. Some Tengu are born with hard clawed nails as well. They can shift in to a large crow. Most Tengu are blessed with other kinds of Magical sight. 

• Ability to see wards; Lyle has this ability, its helps with his job as curse breaker.  
• Ability to see Aura’s  
• Ability to see the past for future; An Orical   
• Ability to see someone’s death  
• Ability to see history of an item

Mating- Tengu are split into Doms and Subs. They are ‘Flock/Pack’ Creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions about any of my creatures please feel free to comment and ask. I will Reply!


	9. Elves and Drows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info on Evles and Drows

Elves – Elves come from a dimension called Selaserine. They can be broken down into two different main categories, and then in to other sub categories. First two categories are Elves and Drows. Elves have fair skin, Drows have dark sink. The two races of elves hail from different parts of Selaserine. Now to further break down the Elves. Both races can live up to 1-2 thousand years. 

Elves – 

• Wood Elves – These Elves are at home in the woods. They have the ability to understand the forests. (Affinity Earth)  
• Mountain Elves - These elves are more at home in the mountain areas where it’s colder. (Affinity Earth and Fire)  
• River Elves – These elves live near large water ways or oceans. (Affinity Water)  
• Light Elves – These elves live in a mixture of places, however they are known for hailing for the Crystal Valleys in Selaserine. This valley is covered in caves and craters that have quarts growth. These quarts are giant and absorb and radiate the light from the sun, illuminating the valley and covering it in rainbows. (Affinity Light)

Drows – 

• Marsh Drow - Lives in dark rainforest and swampy areas of the Selaserine realm. (Affinity Earth)  
• Under Drows – Live in the mountains, deep underground. (Affinity Fire)  
• Ocean Drows – Lives in deep sea caverns, they can breathe under water however they do NOT live in the water, just travel though it to the caverns. (Affinity water)

Abilities:  
Both Elves and Drows have greater reflexes, and enhanced hearing. Elves have enhanced ability to see in far distances. Drows have the ability to see in the dark.

Mating: Elves have no division of sub or dom. They do not normally bond, however have been known to. They live so long that they normally stay in open relationships. Yes, this means they sleep around. If they do bound, it’s normally to a large pack. Girls are the only ones able to carry children. They do not normally discriminate against gender when it comes to sex.

Offspring – Elves are not extremely fertile, they have maybe 3-4 children with in their life time. If they breed with another creature, the creature’s blood is more likely to be dominating in their resulted offspring. Elves normally stay with other elves so this is normally not an issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions about any of my creatures please feel free to comment and ask. I will Reply!


	10. Naga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naga Information :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naga Information :)

Naga- Nagas are creatures gifted with the blood of snakes. They live to 1-2 thousand years and remain very youthful. They have three forms Human, Half human/Snake, and Full large snake. All Naga have the ability to speak Parsemouth. They are very protective of their mates, and anyone they consider family. They are very powerful creatures.

Abilities – Shifting abilities have been mentioned. They also have enhanced eye sight and smell. Some of them are venomous, depends on the snake they take off of. Sometimes there are rare types of snakes, such as basilisk, who can turn people to stone. Or Sea serpent Naga that can breathe under water, and command water. Dragon Snake Naga’s that can breathe fire. 

Inheritance - Naga come in to their inheritance when they turn 10. They are then able to then shift between forms.

Dominates vs. Submissive’- Males are Doms, and Females are subs. There is no switching this this creature.

Mating- Naga have Soul mates that are normally NOT Naga’s. It’s hard for a Naga to find their soul mate and they cannot breed without being with their soul mate. Naga jeans are more superior over most other creatures.

Offspring- Nagas are not very fertile creatures and impregnating their mates takes a while. However when they do successfully impregnate their mates multiples are almost a guarantee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions about any of my creatures please feel free to comment and ask. I will Reply!


	11. Neko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neko

Neko – Neko’s are cat people. They have tails and ears, to hid them they must be glimmered. 

Abilities- Neko have cat like reflexes, and have retractable claws. They are fast with superior senses. 

Weaknesses – Cat nip. Just like all cats, cat nip can be a very large distraction to Neko’s. It gives them a type of high when they encounter it.

Inheritance – Neko’s come in to their inheritance when they turn 14, they lose their eye sight and hearing for a few weeks. They are very sensitive for a period of time after it comes back. They also lose their since of taste. 

Dominates vs. Submissive’- Interchangeable Males - Dom or Subs; Females - Doms or Subs

Mating – Female Nekos have a heat period twice a year, were they are insatiable. Doms that they bond with are kept very busy during this time. Heats last 1-2 weeks depending on if it’s a fertile or non- fertile heat. Female Nekos are known for carrying multiples. 

Offspring- The Neko creature jean is a mild dominant jean. The children have a 50% chance to be a Neko, or a 50% chance to follow their other parents jeans. Of course if you have two Neko mated its 100% for the child to be a Neko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about any of the Creatures please feel free to respond to the chapter. I will answer as soon as I can. I forgot to add information sometimes, and if YOU have questions then that means OTHERS will to!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other idea for humanoid creatures much like the ones that I have listed, then please comment with your idea- Please include some information Like: Abilities, Family orientation, breeding, physical appearance differences, affinities.
> 
> If you have any questions about any of the Creatures please feel free to respond to the chapter. I will answer as soon as I can. I forgot to add information sometimes, and if YOU have questions then that means OTHERS will to!!


End file.
